Light Stone
|} The Light Stone (Japanese: ライトストーン Light Stone) is a Key Item introduced in in Generation V. In the core series games Price |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect Pokémon Black It summons to assist the player against N and at N's Castle during the storyline of Pokémon Black. Pokémon White 2 It summons Reshiram at the top of Dragonspiral Tower during the post-game of Pokémon White 2. Description |Reshiram's body was destroyed and changed into this stone. It is said to be waiting for the emergence of a hero.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Nacrene City (received from Lenora after clearing Relic Castle) |- | | N's Castle (received from N after the player defeats him and ) |} |} In the anime The Light Stone debuted in [[M14|''Black—Victini and Reshiram'' and White—Victini and Zekrom]]. As the embodiment of , the Light Stone can glow red from Reshiram's fire. It first appeared under the ownership of the Hero of Truth, as the hibernating form of the fatigued dragon Pokémon. The stone was hidden below the Sword of the Vale by the hero. In Black—Victini and Reshiram, awakened Reshiram from the Light Stone to fight Damon's ; in White—Victini and Zekrom, Damon was the one to find and use the Light Stone instead. The Light Stone made its main series debut in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!, where it was found in the by Cedric Juniper. soon snatched it away, claiming that he wanted to ask why it had attacked Team Plasma's castle years before. Ash tried to chase after him, but got stuck in a sinkhole. N tried to help him, but ended up falling down the same hole with Ash. Using , , , and , Ash was able to dig them a way back to the surface, where Team Plasma had started an attack on the White Ruins, intending to get the Light Stone for themselves. When Colress used his Pokémon Control Device on Pikachu, forcing it attack Ash and his friends, N surrendered the Light Stone to Team Plasma in exchange for Ash's safety. Ghetsis then proceeded to conduct a ritual to awaken Reshiram, successfully restoring the Vast White Pokémon to its true form. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Light Stone and Dark Stone initially resided at the Desert Resort, where they were found and excavated by Clay and his mining team in Lights, Camera...Action!. After investigating the stones, he felt worried and called Lenora to come and investigate them with her expertise on ancient artifacts. Lenora took both stones to her museum, but only made the Dark Stone discovery public so that the Light Stone could be kept a secret. Later, Lenora called Drayden to help her investigate the stones, which helped them realize that they were actually and . After the Dark Stone was stolen by Team Plasma, Brycen, having noticed the Light Stone rolling out of its safe towards , and thus acknowledging him as the Hero of Truth, agreed with Drayden to entrust the stone to Black, which he did in A Cold Reception, after being beaten by Black in a Gym battle. In True Friends, during the tournament, Black's rage over Team Plasma having convinced to side with their beliefs caused the Light Stone to be awakened into Reshiram. He then proceeded to use Reshiram to battle N's Zekrom, eventually emerging victorious. After the battle was over and Team Plasma had been defeated, Reshiram started reverting into its stone form once again. Ghetsis, wanting to get revenge on Black for foiling his plans, used Colress's to push Black closer to the forming stone, causing him to get sucked into it as well. The Light Stone then floated away before could grab it. In Flying Ship, the Light Stone was seen flying towards the Unova region alongside N and Zekrom, having reacted to the awakening of . Fennel later sent White to search for the stone at the Entralink, where she was able to find it. N, having followed the stone, told White that the stone had landed to the Entralink on purpose for her to find. In the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga The Light Stone appeared in Get the Legendary Pokémon!, where and Alder found it at the Relic Castle. After an apparent betrayal by Alder, which was soon revealed to be merely a test to see if Shin was worthy for the Light Stone to accept him as the Hero of Fire, the stone was revived into Reshiram. Shin then flew off with Reshiram to confront N and Zekrom at N's Castle. Trivia * In the episode A Different Kind of Misty!, an artifact called the "Light Stone" plays a major role. However, it has no relation to Reshiram's stone. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=光芒石 |fi=Valon kivi |fr=Galet Blanc |de=Lichtstein |it=Chiarolite |ko=라이트스톤 Light Stone |pt_br=Pedra de Luz Pedra da Luz |pt_eu=Pedra Clara |es=Orbe Claro |vi=Đá ánh sáng }} See also * Dark Stone * List of Key Items in Generation V Category:Key Items Category:Legendary artifacts de:Lichtstein es:Orbe claro fr:Galet Blanc it:Chiarolite ja:ライトストーン zh:光明石（道具）